roblox_japanese_samuraifandomcom-20200214-history
Imagawa Clan
Imagawa clan (今川氏 Imagawa-uji?) was a Japanese noble military clan that claimed descent from the Seiwa Genji by way of the Kawachi Genji. The Imagawa Clan works on an alternate history in Robloxia Japan. Ruled by Imagawa Yoshimoto (Who was supposed to be killed in the Battle of Okehazama), the Imagawa has proven to become of the strongest clans in Robloxia Japan's history, second to that of the legacy of Serenity Samurai, and The Legion. The Imagawa Clan, although not the biggest clan in RJ, is certainly one of the most renown ones. Having history dating back to the old periods of Japan, when the Oda and Tokugawa vied for power of Japan, the Imagawa was the break between these clans, rising as the 3rd strongest power in Robloxia Japan. Ultimately losing against the forces of Tokugawa, and Oda, the Imagawa still reigned strong, destroying all other clans that dared try to test its power. The current Daimyō, Imagawa Yoshimoto is renowned for being a skilled warrior and a veteran commander, known for his rallying ability of forces, and known for creating the devastating "For Imagawa" charge; Imagawa Yoshimoto. Imagawa Yoshimoto is one of the dominant Daimyo's in Robloxia Japan, dominating the Tokaido Region. Imagawa Yoshimoto has the dream of becoming Shogun, ruler of all Japan. With the power of the Imagawa soldiers and his veteran commanding skills, perhaps he might sit at the top of the genre one day, and all will bow to him. Background Edit Being one of the clans with the longest life span in the genre, The Imagawa Clan has quite a history of prominence and prosperity, coupled with disaster and distraught. The origins of the clan have long been lost amongst the memories of the genre. The Imagawa Clan was a loyal and powerful vassal to the Tokugawa Shogunate, ruled by Tokugawa Tora. Having fought together several times in the past, both rulers shared a bond of trust and respect, often helping each other in the betterment of both clans. As the leader of the Imagawa, Yoshimoto proved to be as bright of a leader as he had been during his reign in the Oda Clan (which he started his career in) His talents for leadership gathered him a staggering number of followers, as well as the respect and admiration of friends and foes alike. In time, the Imagawa became the main military force of the Shogunate, combining a set of skilled warriors and talented administrators, brought together by staunch loyalty. At this stage, the dominance and splendour of the Imagawa were undeniable. But then, trouble began to surface. The power rift between the Shogunate and the Imagawa became troublesome. With Imagawa being stronger in activity than the entire Shogunate combined, orders from Tokugawa Tora became difficult to follow; as Imagawa Yoshimoto felt that he was special amongst others. Tensions rose, and Tokugawa expelled Imagawa, stripping him of his post as Kanrei and governor of Suruga and Totomi Province, giving him beliefs that he might be assassinated. He left the clan affairs in one of his friends hands, TheBlueOni; and then fled the capital for safety. Upon returning, TheBlueOni refused to hand the clan power back to him. Imagawa Yoshimoto and his retainers rose up for a battle against Oni, and struggled, and vied for power. With the help of his son, Hojo Ujinobu of the neighboring provinces, Imagawa was restored into power, and theblueoni was defeated. The Imagawa returning to power decided it's time to become stronger, with the death of Tokugawa Tora, and the Tokugawa Clan being left heirless, the Imagawa vied for power for Shogunate. Gaining land and key vassals such as the Kiso, Date, and Oda, the Imagawa will march to the capital, and plant their flags in as Shogunate one day. The Imagawa still has a story to tell, so this wiki is a WIP.